Glimpse of Death Oneshot
by bubblegum-chi
Summary: Sasuke is a doctor who has the power to see other people's deaths through their eyes. When Naruto, a patient, comes into Sasuke's life, everything changes for Sasuke. NaruSasu/SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. One-shot version.


"**Glimpse of Death"**

Written by Bubblegum-chi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters in any way.

* * *

Miles away from the capital city of Japan, a place called Furano exists. It is a beautiful city that resides in Kamikawa Sub-prefecture of the island of Hokkaido. And all throughout the four seasons, this whole island remains cold.

This is a place that I have learned to love. I love the weather here, especially during its times of summers and springs. I love the scenery here, it is kind to my hardened eyes; Furano was a city blessed with miles of lavender fields and colorful flowers. Its aroma spreads to every corner and space of the city. But, what I really find alluring about this remote place was its gift of solitude to me. Compared to Tokyo and New York, I barely meet new people here. And this fact relaxes me.

I want to be far away from people as much as possible.

_As not to meet new eyes._

_As not to see their deaths._

_As not to face hopelessness once more._

I will remain in this place.

* * *

**The Shadow**

** "**Doctor Uchiha?**" **

A female voice awakens me. I turn to see my resident nurse standing with a worried expression on her face. She was wearing the standard white uniform provided by the Konoha-Uzumaki Hospital. When I'm not at the office during my working hours, the nurses knew where to find me: here at the rooftop of our old three-story building.

She smiles at me uncertainly, but I do not respond to her gesture. I notice her distinctive aqua-green eyes as her lips draw a thin line. As a wind passes by us, her short pink hair dances around her beautiful porcelain face. Haruno Sakura, a young, beautiful, and strong; she was a very competent nurse. I always wondered why a fine lady like her would work at such a small-scale hospital like here.

I turn to face the scenery that I could see from where I stand once more.

"What is the matter, Ms. Haruno?" I knew why she came but still, I ask her.

"The mother of Sarutobi Konohamaru wants to have a word with you." She answers hesitantly.

This Sarutobi Konohamaru died 5 hours ago, just as my eyes predicted.

From down below me, I see a frame of a handsome blond man sitting on the grass of our hospital garden. He was playing with the twins, laughing as he places a yellow flower behind Moegi's right ear.

_How can he be so happy like that?_ That was a frequent question I ask myself when I think about Uzumaki Naruto.

He was like a puzzle to me; a puzzle that I encountered about two months ago. A mystery:

_He was like the light._

"Alright, I'll be right down." I respond and walk as short bright yellow hair disappears from my vision. I descend the stairs slowly as I dread talking with the child's mother. There was nothing I could do about the child; my eyes told me that when I first met Konohamaru's surprisingly big round eyes, his eyes had that rare trait amongst Japanese people.

There was nothing that I could have done.

Even in a place far from civilization, a day like this comes.

It was a day just like this when I met _him_.

It was a day, just like today, that another soul departed the world.

* * *

**The Light**

"Why do you live with such eyes?"

He asked me the day he was transferred here from a big city hospital.

I was confused as to why a rich man like him would be transferred to a remote hospital like this. I passed by the Porsche parked in front of the building entrance, it had to be his car, no doubt.

I went out of the hospital for a bit while, I couldn't bear to stay inside; a patient had died that day.

As I entered the building, I was soon approached by Ms. Haruno.

"What's his name?" I fish for information as we walk towards the well-dressed man.

"Uzumaki Naruto." She answers as she read the medical report of the new patient. Sakura was very good at multi-tasking; it's a skill of hers I learned to envy.

"I see. The owner's son…?"

No wonder he's here.

"Yes. He has—"

I met the man's innocent blue eyes with my black dull ones and visions flowed right through me. This is a vision I always have when I meet people's eyes for the first time. A vision I associate with death ever since I was a child; a vision of death.

_A curse._

"Leukemia, huh? Already at an advanced stage…" I spoke unconsciously out loud.

"How did you—?"

I did not answer Sakura. It was a slip of the tongue.

Instead, I guided the attractive man to my office; he did not look sickly at all. In fact, he was glowing, like there was nothing really wrong with him. His bright blond hair that complimented his sun-kissed skin framed his child-like features. I began to conduct a basic check-up on him when suddenly he spoke. I removed the stethoscope from my ears.

I must have heard him wrong.

"Come again?" He was staring at me like he was expecting an answer.

"Why do you live with such eyes?" He repeated, he sounded a little annoyed.

I was completely perplexed.

I frowned at him as I answered. "What eyes?"

"Your eyes, you know, it's like you see death every day." He said nonchalantly.

My eyes widen at his statement. My emotionless façade slipped, but I soon regained myself.

"Of course I do, it comes with my profession. I am a doctor after all."

"That's not what I meant…" He pouted; he was just like a child.

"Then what did you mean?"

He shrugged as his face turned into a frown. "I'm not so sure."

Then suddenly he had a mischievous smile on his face, his eyes were glimmering in mirth.

"So, Doctor _Uchiha Sasuke_—"

He started.

"—do you see death in me?"

He finishes his sick joke.

I pause. I couldn't believe my ears.

"You have leukemia…" I answered him simply, without emotion despite my inner turmoil. I couldn't lie, but I couldn't directly tell him the truth either.

"I see…" He casts his eyes down to the floor.

I was expecting to see sadness but when he looked up, all I saw in his eyes was joy; _life._

"So, are we finished? It's a beautiful day. I want to at least get acquainted with the people in this hospital!" He told me excitedly.

_What's the point?_ I think darkly.

I sighed as he merrily went out of my office.

My first impression of Uzumaki Naruto?

He had the second strangest character I ever knew of.

First on my list?

Spongebob Squarepants.

That day, I had a killer migraine.

* * *

**Spread the Light**

Everyone could feel the change in the atmosphere inside the hospital. Everyone was smiling. The nurses, the children, the other doctors, the patients, even Mrs. Tsunade was smiling.

Mrs. Tsunade was infamous for her temper. Nothing made her happy except her gambling. But she was refrained from doing the one thing she loves because it was bad for her health.

Why was it bad for her health?

She always lost, that's why; which would inevitably lead her to a high blood pressure.

I observe the usually bitter old lady as she laughs uncontrollably, so full of joy. My eyes move to the person beside her, the object of the aged woman's hapiness.

Naruto.

Naruto soon became the talk of the hospital. _Naru-chan_—as they adoringly deemed him—is quite popular amongst the children; he's especially close to the fraternal twins: Moegi and Udon.

It's like Naruto had a virus, a virus that would make you happy. And everyone was infected just in a span of two months of his stay here, with me as the exception.

I ignore him, that's why.

No matter how much he tries to befriend me, I strictly keep our doctor-patient relationship. I do not talk to him unless it's very important.

Suddenly I notice Udon running towards me screaming, tears running down his plump face.

"It's Moegi! She's—"

Beeping sound echoes from the twin's hospital room.

The whole hospital becomes silent.

I almost forgot.

Moegi is dying today.

* * *

**Shadow's Darkness**

I walk towards the beeping sound step by step. I don't hurry at all. Because I know nothing else could be done. It's always the same. Her destiny couldn't be changed.

Moegi was dying today. Period.

Suddenly, thin tanned hand urges me to hurry.

"What are you doing?!" He shouts, his panic clearly expressed in his face.

Naruto pulls my arm hard to direct me towards Moegi's bed.

"What are you doing?!" He repeats, shouting once more.

"Moe-chan! Moe-chan! Stay with us! Don't die!" He shakes Moegi's small frame, begging her to hold on.

I just stare at her thin little body struggling in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?! Aren't you a doctor? Do something!" Naruto had tears running down his now pale face.

"It's useless" I whisper. I know I shouldn't, but I was compelled to say it.

"What?" He whispers back, putting his attention solely to me with a frown. Moegi was, for the moment, forgotten.

I hear her writhe in pain, and then I do something so out of me, something unthinkable coming out from my calm demeanor.

I shout at the top of my voice.

"I SAID IT'S USELESS!"

Saying it was obviously a mistake. For the first time in two months that I ever knew of Naruto, I see pure anger etched in his usually angelic smiling face. But that does not stop me from shouting any further.

"WE CAN'T SAVE MOEGI!"

"WHY NOT BASTARD?!" He yells; his voice equally loud.

"BECause…" I couldn't continue. I lose my voice altogether.

"Because what? Because you're a doctor, Is that it? That you would know even if you don't try?"

Naruto no longer raises his voice but his anger was still there, still lingering in his surprisingly cold tone, _controlled._

"No…" I answer meekly.

"No? Because what? Do you think that you're God?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No…" I look straight into his deep blue eyes.

"It's because I could see death in people's eyes" I whisper once again.

_Even yours._

Suddenly, tears blur my vision. I haven't cried in years. I was so out of it that I could not register what happened after. I just knew that other doctors rushed in to help Moegi.

My voice was unheard amongst the chaos.

"There was nothing I could do…"

_There is nothing they could do._

_

* * *

_

**Shadow and Light**

Meogi died right after.

There was nothing they could do to help her.

I sigh as I lean my burdened back to the wall. I am at the hospital's rooftop once again. I stare at the orange hue of the setting sun with my eyes. My eyes that are still red from crying. As I hung my head low, I immerse myself in thought.

_I promised not to cry anymore, but what did I just do? I just broke it._

I laugh bitterly at myself for being so weak. But a creak from the door awakens me from self-pity.

It was Naruto.

As I study his face with my bloodshot eyes, I notice that he wore an expression that was so uncharacteristic of him. When I look at him now, I can tell he was extremely sick, his skin, despite the tan, was terribly pale. His short distinctive blond hair was dancing by the breeze.

"I'm sorry…I just broke down." I said as I offer him a strained smile as truce.

Naruto offers one back as he sits beside me copying my position. He stares into the horizon with a heavy sigh.

"I love it here, don't you?" He says serenely, his expression equally calm.

I don't answer him.

"So, your power—" He starts with hesitation.

I stiffen.

"—since when was it?" He turns his head and looks at me, his oceanic eyes shining with genuine curiosity.

"Since I was six." I answer him simply.

"What happens?" He asks again with the same expression on his face.

I frown in thought; I did not want to cry again. But still, I answer him. I felt I owe it to Naruto after all that happened today.

"_Nothing._ I see death, and then it happens just as predicted. That's it. Nothing else. I tried before to change it, but I was a fool, _a child_. I couldn't save anyone, not my patients, not my Mom; not even my Dad."

"I see…" He seems to be thinking in deep thought as if he really understood what I was going through.

"Is that why you decided to be a doctor? You know, to be able to save them?" He questions me as he runs his hands through his blond hair.

"Y-yeah…" I stutter before I continue.

"But like I said, I couldn't do anything. It was a waste of time." I say bitterly.

"Then why are you still a doctor?" He asks teasingly.

I sputter.

"But I think it's sweet though, I'm glad you're my doctor." He gives me his sweetest smile; it was rare to see it even from him. It was as if he was thanking me.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" He suddenly changes topic.

I couldn't believe how he manages to embarrass me every time.

"N-no." I stutter once again.

"A good man like you? Single? Impossible things like that could also happen, huh?" He teases me once more.

We stay in silence for a little while.

"I'm engaged you know." He suddenly becomes serious as he shared his news.

I knew that he was engaged. It was a well-spread rumor here in the hospital.

He was engaged to one Hyuuga Hinata. She was said to be the next heir to the Hyuuga General Hospital, one of the prestigious private hospital of the country. I see her in the hospital sometimes visiting Naruto. She was really beautiful; she had a long black hair that complimented her fair skin and eye color.

But even though I knew, I felt a pang of pain when I heard the news directly from Naruto. I don't know why I hurt, it was just silly. And I think I never want to know why.

"Can you tell me when I'm dying?" He asks me as he gazes at me with melancholy eyes.

His question awakens me from deep thought.

"Seven months from now." I answer him honestly. It was better that he knew anyway, given the situation.

"I see… I'm glad I came back to Furano then." He says as he smiles contentedly.

"You're not from here right? Where did you grow up then?" He asks me impulsively.

"Yeah, I grew up a little in the US. My Mom was an American. But when my Mother died I was brought up in Tokyo."

"No way! I'm half-American too!" He exclaims.

I was surprised to know too. I never expected it though it was not unlikely; he just did not look like Japanese at all compared to me.

"So, what's your Christian name? You do have one right?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Yeah I do. Jacob, you?"

"Gabriel." He grins as he gestures for a handshake.

I grin at him too as I take Naruto's hand in mine. I feel like I'm slowly getting infected by his 'happy virus'.

"What a small world." With that he shakes our hands thrice.

"Indeed it is." I answer her with a smile on my face.

"Finally, I saw you smile. It suites you, you know. You should smile more often." He teases me once again.

I brush his hand away as my usually pale face takes a reddish hue. As a chilled breeze sweeps by us, I gesture him to go inside the hospital.

"You can change things, you know. Even destiny."

Nearing the stair ways, Naruto preaches to me with a smug expression on his face.

"You don't see death without a reason." He says as he turns away from me and walks down ahead of me.

He's got a point.

There must be a reason why I have these visions. But I was not foolish enough to believe once more that I could change things.

I had tried and failed too many times.

A reddish-green leaf passes by me as I close the door to the rooftop.

The year was entering its autumn.

* * *

**Light Illumines the Shadow**

_**Everything happened so fast.**_

Five months have passed away quickly.

Ms. Haruno came up to me one day and said that I had changed. She said it with an expression and tone that I couldn't begin to fathom. But regardless of how she said it, as I think back, maybe I did change. I feel like I smile more frequently now.

But despite my good mood, I often felt scared for what will inevitably happen in two months.

Naruto got sicker and sicker each day, but that was expected of his illness. He had his 'on' and 'off' days. And during his 'off' days the entire hospital would be so quiet that you'd think someone died. But Naruto had his 'on' days too, and on those days, everyone in the hospital would celebrate in joy.

Without knowing, Naruto had become the center of Konoha-Uzumaki Hospital. Somehow, I cannot imagine the hospital without him and the happiness he brings here.

Naruto and I became really close ever since Moegi's death. I did not mind his company, I actually enjoyed it. He was certainly an interesting person, so I never got bored. He could make the most boring activity into a fun one. I now could understand why the children adored him so much. Though I still couldn't understand why he can be so happy considering his illness.

But today was one of Naruto's 'on' days.

So to treasure it, we sat outside at the hospital garden just enjoying each other's company. We both admire nature, that's why we love this city. The setting sun was coloring the sky orange-red and that meant my work hours were about to end. So, I stand to leave, and when I was about to bid my goodbye to him, Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Are you going home already?" He was pouting. I laughed at him openly.

"Yes. It's getting late. You'd better go inside too, you might catch a cold." I warned him.

"I know, but I feel unusually good today." He said as he stretched his arms with a satisfied smile on his face. Unexpectedly, Naruto stood up and walked over to where I stand.

He stopped before me and he held my hand in his; making his blue eyes big and lips pouting. Naruto looked like a lost puppy.

I began to dread what was coming, he usually wore this expression when he was about to ask me a big favor. And when he does it, I couldn't help but cave in every time.

So I knew what was about to come.

"I want you to do something for me." He said as he steps in closer.

I knew it.

But this was the first time Naruto held me this way. I was extremely uncomfortable at the close proximity. But it wasn't entirely unpleasant either.

"I want you to do something for me." He repeated.

"W-what is it?" I asked him, my throat suddenly felt dry.

"I want you to allow me to go out of the hospital grounds with you today." Naruto seriously stated.

"But—" I try to oppose him.

"There is a place I really want to visit today. I have something important to do there." He interrupted me.

"But we can't—" I try to oppose him once more.

"Please, Jacob?" He begged me.

When Naruto gets like this there is no use arguing with him. So I relented with the condition that we would be back as soon as possible.

So here we are, silently walking side by side, both curling up inside our thick jackets. The weather was getting really cold. I realize that the road we were taking had a terrible resemblance of the way back to my home.

"This is the direction to my home." I tell Naruto, distrust evident in my voice.

"I know." Naruto answers with a calm voice.

He lags behind me a little as he spoke.

"Did you know?" He asks.

"Did I know what, Naruto?" I sigh as I ask him, annoyed that he did not speak any further.

"I broke off the engagement." He states.

_That_ I did not know. But I did wonder why Hinata was not visiting Naruto lately.

"No, I didn't. When did you break it off?" I ask him, not trusting myself to look at him, I continued to walk. The relief I felt from the news was so foreign to me.

"About a month ago." He quietly answers.

"W-why? Was it because of your sickness?"

"Yeah, there's that too." Naruto answers coyly.

_**Everything happened so fast.**_

I turn around to face him but before I could ask Naruto about his response, I heard something clang above us. It seems Naruto heard it too because his eyes widened for a second. Then he whispered three words that I couldn't hear and register. When I tried to see what was above us, Naruto pushed me aside. I did not know what was happening until it was all over.

_**Everything happened so fast.**_

When I came back to my senses, all I saw was blood. Metal rods scattered around the red stains on the cement. My head ached.

_Was I injured?_ I asked myself.

But I saw the wounded form of Naruto. As I neared him, I realized that he was still breathing, but just barely so.

_**Everything happened so fast.**_

"Your eyes are no longer dead" Naruto says as I cradle him in my arms.

I frantically try to save him. But it seemed useless, there was a metal rod protruding Naruto's stomach. And he was losing too much blood. With his illness, his chances of surviving were slim to none.

But that was impossible.

_Naruto wasn't supposed to die for another two months. _

I reach for my phone to make a call.

"See? Didn't I tell you? Things can change." He says gasping for air.

"You told me yourself that I was to die in two months. But I'm dying now am I not?" He tries to laugh but he cringes in pain instead.

_This must be a mistake; he wasn't supposed to die now. _

_This isn't supposed to be. _

"Naruto, don't speak anymore. I called an ambulance already; they're on their way here. You're still going to live for another two months for Christ's sake!"

"No, I won't. Sasuke, you know it better than I do." He says it with great difficulty. But, he was still smiling.

Naruto seemed contented.

Even as his breath shudders, even as he cringes in pain, even in death—_Naruto was beautiful._

Even in death I see mirth in his eyes. I wonder.

"Let me tell you a secret…" He starts.

Even in death—_Naruto was childish._

"I can see death just like you—"

My eyes widen in surprise.

Suddenly I understand why Naruto insisted on coming with me.

"–ever since I was a baby. By then, I didn't understand what it all meant." He says with a faraway look on his eyes.

"You're the first, you know…"

He tries to smile as his breath shudders.

"You were supposed to die. But, I was able to save you…"

Lone tear tickles down Naruto's pale and dying face.

"Thank God for that…" He sobs.

And I finally break down crying.

"Don't cry, Sasuke, you should be happy, I was going to die anyways. What's two months?"

Naruto tries to laugh once more trying to abate my crying but he coughs in pain instead.

"Besides, I was able to debunk your rigid thinking. That's enough for me…" He smirks.

"Live, Sasuke…" Naruto says softly.

He remained silent after that. And I continued to cry.

When I could hear the siren of the ambulance around the corner, I tried to wake Naruto.

"Naruto? They're here…" I call him.

"N-naruto…?" I call him once more.

Naruto was gone just like that.

_ With a smile on his face…_

_ Surrounded by my arms…_

_

* * *

_

**Shadow Walks into the Light**

One year after Naruto's death. I decided to leave Konoha-Uzumaki Hospital. I was offered a position in Tokyo city, the hospital Hyuuga Hinata owns.

Hinata offered me the job right after Naruto died. She said Naruto asked her to bring me out to the big city, just a month before his death. But I did not take her offer until today.

Ms. Haruno is leaving Hokkaido too. Apparently, I was the only reason why she stayed at the remote hospital. It was surprising enough to hear but I didn't mind Sakura following me. She was one of few people I could tolerate being around with. We became extremely close when I was grieving over Naruto.

Even though fear still lingers within me; I know now that something could be done.

I hope to save a soul one day, just like Naruto saved mine.

_Because Naruto changed something that day._

_He changed the destiny of death that hunted me for years._

I never knew what he whispered to me on that fated day. And I never will.

But I think I can live with that.

Because I know what he was to me:

_Naruto was the light that saved me from my shadows…_

And I loved him dearly.

* * *

A/N: How was it? D: I made this into a one-shot instead because some ages ago, a reviewer suggested it to me. :) HAHA!

Let me know your thoughts about the story by dropping me a review :)


End file.
